The Streak VS The Career: Undertaker VS HBK!
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: My version of The Streak VS Career Match from Wrestlemania 26. Will HBK break the Streak or has he fought his last match? Match done on Smackdown VS RAW 2010! First WWE match written! Be gentle with reviews!
1. The Streak VS The Career!

_A/N: All right, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why in the world is White writing another new fic when he hasn't touched his old ones in months?' The answer is simple. This fic is the most difficult challenge I've ever attempted to write. This will be a rewrite of the main event of Wrestlemania 26, The Streak VS Career match between Undertaker and HBK, Shawn Michaels. What makes it difficult to do is I will be attempting to describe the moves used while literally playing out the match through WWE Smackdown VS RAW 2010 on my Xbox 360. This is my first time writing a WWE match so please be gentle with reviews! Thanks in advance! Also when Taker is introduced, the misspelling of The and Undertaker are intentional in order to build up his entrance._

**March 28, 2010**

The electricity and excitement in the sold-out record-breaking crowd of 72,219 WWE fans was understandably explosive, enough to figuratively blow the roof off of the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.

They all knew what match was up next, the match they had dreamed of seeing one more time since last year's Wrestlemania on April 5, 2009: The Undertaker VS The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.

But unlike last year, their was so much more on the line.

For when the match was agreed to on the February 23 episode of 'Monday Night RAW', The Undertaker put his undefeated 17-0 streak on the line on one condition – if Shawn won, he'd end The Streak, but if Taker were to win, Shawn's legendary career of over 25 years would come to an end.

The crowd roared with anticipation as ring announcer Justin Roberts stood in the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, THIS IS THE STREAK VS CAREER MATCH!" Roberts boomed, getting a huge cheer from the crowd which only got louder as Shawn's entrance music of 'Sexy Boy' started up.

'_I think I'm cute._

_I know I'm sexy._

_I've got the looks that drives the girls wild._

_I've got the moves that really move 'em, I send chills up and down their spine._

_I'm just a sexy boy…'_

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing 225 pounds, The HeartBreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Roberts bellowed as Shawn got in the ring.

Then the lights around the ring darkened, the huge Wrestlemania star logo turning pitch-black as the familiar entrance theme of Graveyard Symphony started…

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing 299 pounds, Theeeeeeeeeeeeeee Underrrrrrrrrrtaker!" Roberts announced as Taker then got in the ring.

Before the bell rang to start the match, Shawn looked Taker in the eyes, mouthing a good luck to his opponent.

Taker nodded, returning the gesture as the bell rang.

Shawn quickly started things off by charging towards The Phenom and connecting with a shoulder tackle, sending The Demon Of Death Valley crashing to the mat.

Taker slowly got back to a vertical base and slowly walked toward Shawn, with the latter backpedaling in the opposite direction for the moment.

Shawn then stopped and quickly hit a second shoulder tackle, now pausing near the far-right lower turnbuckle.

Shawn then slowly attempted to climb the turnbuckle and managed to get up on it, but before he could attempt to make a move, Taker picked him up and viciously tossed him to the mat.

Shawn staggered to his feet and quickly hit a running bulldog, slamming Taker's face into the mat.

Shawn then picked up his downed opponent, locking him in a grapple before hitting a one-armed face-first DDT.

He then again ascended the top rope, this time connecting with a missile dropkick to Taker's face.

HBK then attempted a kick to Taker's midsection only for Taker to catch Shawn's leg and reverse the move into a ferocious clothesline that slammed Shawn to the floor.

Before the Showstopper could move, The Phenom nailed a stomp to his face, before stepping between his downed opponent and beginning a series of a headbutt, followed up with alternating punches to the head from both hands, 3 with the left and 2 with the right before hitting consecutive headbutts and throwing one more punch with each hand to end the volley of strikes.

Shawn then slowly got back up, fighting back with 3 right-hand punches to the chest.

He then followed up with a quick shoulder tackle, before ascending the top-right turnbuckle and flawlessly executing his signature moonsault sending his opponent crashing to the mat.

Then after Taker got up, Shawn hit yet another shoulder tackle, followed by a stomp to the chest and a diving axhandle.

Taker barely had time to react for as soon as he got up; Shawn quickly locked him in a successful Russian Legsweep.

Taker quickly got back to a vertical base, fighting back with a kick to HBK's midsection, only for Shawn to rebound with a thumb to the eye.

Taker then missed wildly with a big boot, Shawn having instinctively dove out of the way just before it could connect.

Shawn then attempted to lock Taker in a grapple move, but Taker keenly sidestepped it before Shawn hit a quick shot to the chest, only to be Irish Whipped into the lower-left turnbuckle.

Taker then charged at Shawn, hitting him with a hard running elbow as Shawn then painfully slid down and slammed into the mat on his back.

Taker then did a backflip of sorts as he exited the ring, and started to rifle under the ring for a weapon that in this match was perfectly legal as it was a no countout, no disqualification match.

Taker proceeded to reenter the ring wielding a sledgehammer only for Shawn to steal it and deliver a crippling shot to his midsection with it, as he then fell to his knees then face-first to the mat.

Sensing an opportunity, Shawn quickly dropped the object and rolled Taker over, hooking his right leg with his shoulders pinned, but Taker kicked out before the count of 1.

Shawn then picked up the sledgehammer hoping for another shot, but Taker met him with a punch to the back, forcing him to drop the object before Shawn hit a perfect neckbreaker.

Shawn again tried for a sledgehammer attack, but this time Taker managed to grab it before it struck him, only to be forced to let go of it as HBK nailed a second neckbreaker.

Thinking he had the edge, Shawn taunted Taker with his trademark pose, only for Taker to deliver a heavy punch to the chest, a kick to the mid-section and a knee to the face.

Taker then continued his onslaught with a huge flying forearm as both men crashed to the floor though The Phenom got up with ease.

Shawn staggered to his feet, only to be hit with a second flying forearm. Groaning slightly, HBK willed himself back up before hitting his own signature flying forearm followed afterwards by his trademark Kip-Up to get back to a vertical standing base.

Taker then used his own Kip-up only to walk right into a missile drop-kick from the top rope.

Sensing Taker may be on his last legs, Shawn hooked the leg but Taker powered out just before a 2-count.

Shawn then charged at Taker, going for a DDT, only for The Phenom to reverse it into a drop-toe hold.

Taker then hit the downed Michaels with a diving axhandle before Shawn got back to his feet. He would then try a kick to the midsection only for Taker to catch his leg and toss him aside.

Taker then attempted a hit with the sledgehammer, but Shawn quickly stopped him with a kick to the midsection and his signature flying forearm and Kip-up combo.

Shawn then exited the ring and quickly reentered, now holding a light blue steel chair.

Shawn then connected with a thunderous chair shot to the face, sending Taker to the floor, followed by a shot to the legs.

Then as Taker got up, Shawn connected with a second chair shot to the head, though this one upon connecting opened up a rather bloody gash along Taker's forehead.

Shawn then followed up with a brutal chair shot to the side of The Phenom's head once the latter was standing again, sending him crashing to the floor momentarily, but almost as soon as Taker was back on his feet, Shawn delivered a punishing hit to Taker's midsection dropping him to his knees then face-first to the floor.

Shawn would continue his onslaught with a second hammer blow to the back of his downed opponent's head, before hitting a neckbreaker after Taker had stood back up.

Taker would then start a comeback with a monster punch to the chest followed by a kick and knee to the face, and would follow that with another 2 punches to the chest before Shawn finally grounded him with a fierce shoulder tackle.

Shawn would then pick up his downed opponent and Irish Whip him into the corner before climbing atop Taker and raining down a volley of 8 closed fist left-hand punches to his face, the blood from Taker now on Shawn's knuckles and chest before Taker finally caught Shawn going for a ninth punch and threw him to the mat.

Shawn staggered to his feet and attempted to lock Taker in a grapple but Taker blocked it, shoving the HeartBreak Kid away, but the space then gave Shawn the opening he needed for a diving crossbody, followed up by a series of 7 more left-hand closed fist punches to Taker's skull before Shawn rolled off him.

Shawn continued with a diving axhandle followed by a sharp punch to the back after Taker had stood up.

Next Shawn hit a one-handed DDT, then hooked the leg but Taker again powered out before 2.

Taker would then mount a mini-comeback hitting Shawn with a flying forearm and an elbow drop before Mr. Wrestlemania hit another one-handed DDT.

Seeing he was in the driver's seat, Shawn taunted Taker with his signature pose, followed by the DX crotch chop, though the latter was interrupted by a punch to the chest, followed by a roundhouse kick to the skull, and finally a neckbreaker.

Seeing his chance had arrived, Shawn quickly moved to the lower-left turnbuckle. The crowd screamed in anticipation, knowing exactly what was coming.

"His opponent is out of it! He's tuning up the band!" Michael Cole yelled from ringside as Shawn proceeded to stretch his right arm just a small distance behind his head and then grabbed the ring rope with that hand, his left already holding on to the rope as he then proceeded to 'tune up the band' as Cole called it lifting his right leg high into the air before stamping it down, doing this 3 times as Taker slowly staggered to his feet and to a vertical base.

Taker would then make the grave mistake of stepping toward HBK as the latter swiftly delivered his finisher known as Sweet Chin Music with a sharp, powerful kick to the chin and jaw of The Phenom, sending him crashing face-first to the floor.

Seeing his chance for victory had arrived, Shawn rolled Taker over, hooking the leg.

"This could be it; The Streak could die here folks!" Cole shouted.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref shouted, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the match.

Shawn Michaels had just accomplished the seemingly impossible. He had just ended the legendary Undertaker's undefeated Wrestlemania streak…

"History has been made! HBK has broken the Streak!" Cole screamed.

"He truly is Mr. Wrestlemania!" WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler added jubilantly.

Then as Shawn continued to celebrate in the ring, his best friend Triple H stepped in the ring, decked out in his D-Generation X gear and raised HBK's hand in victory before wrapping him in a victory hug.

"Shawn, you did it man! I knew you could do it! I knew you could do it!" Hunter grinned happily.

Shawn gave a tired but victorious smile. "Thanks Hunter, now you know what's tomorrow?" He asked.

Hunter broke out into a wide grin. "Damn right I do. You and I are gonna throw a celebration like only DX can throw!" He proclaimed.

"Yup. I am Shawn Michaels, The Streak Breaker!" He laughed.

Hunter laughed as well, as the 2 friends and tag-team partners left the arena together to plan their monumentous celebration for the next night's episode of 'Monday Night RAW.'

_To be continued… (Maybe. If you guys have any ideas for how to write their celebration, give them in your reviews! Thanks in advance!)_


	2. A DX Celebration & Kliq Reunion

_A/N: It took me two years to come up with an ending for this, but better late than never right? Enjoy guys!_

_Last Time_

_Taker would then make the grave mistake of stepping toward HBK as the latter swiftly delivered his finisher known as Sweet Chin Music with a sharp, powerful kick to the chin and jaw of The Phenom, sending him crashing face-first to the floor._

_Seeing his chance for victory had arrived, Shawn rolled Taker over, hooking the leg._

_"This could be it; The Streak could die here folks!" Cole shouted._

_"1! 2! 3!" The ref shouted, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the match._

_Shawn Michaels had just accomplished the seemingly impossible. He had just ended the legendary Undertaker's undefeated Wrestlemania streak…_

_"History has been made! HBK has broken the Streak!" Cole screamed._

_"He truly is Mr. Wrestlemania!" WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler added jubilantly._

_Then as Shawn continued to celebrate in the ring, his best friend Triple H stepped in the ring, decked out in his D-Generation X gear and raised HBK's hand in victory before wrapping him in a victory hug._

_"Shawn, you did it man! I knew you could do it! I knew you could do it!" Hunter grinned happily._

_Shawn gave a tired but victorious smile. "Thanks Hunter, now you know what's tomorrow?" He asked._

_Hunter broke out into a wide grin. "Damn right I do. You and I are gonna throw a celebration like only DX can throw!" He proclaimed._

_"Yup. I am Shawn Michaels, The Streak Breaker!" He laughed._

_Hunter laughed as well, as the 2 friends and tag-team partners left the arena together to plan their monumentous celebration for the next night's episode of 'Monday Night RAW.'_

**March 29, 2010**

The following Raw after WrestleMania was in Glendale, Arizona and the crowd was sold out. However the main event of the night wasn't a match, it was a celebration of Shawn Michaels victory over the Undertaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you back live to Monday Night Raw, and King, I am still in shock over the history-making match we saw to close Wrestlemania last night." Cole said.

"You and me both Cole. Shawn Michaels wrestled a classic match with the Undertaker last night in a Streak VS Career match and if that's not history-making I don't know what is," King agreed.

"And not only that, Shawn did the seemingly impossible and broke what was thought to be an untouchable streak in the Undertaker's Wrestlemania streak." Cole said in awe.

"Yes that's right. The Undertaker is now 17 and 1. His streak at Mania has been broken last night so obviously, Shawn deserves a little celebration." King agreed.

"True, but you have to wonder how the Deadman himself feels. He nursed that streak carefully and methodically for 17 years. But still I can't imagine The Phenom having anything but the deepest respect and congratulations for Shawn Michaels." Cole mused.

"Of course. The Wrestlemania winning streak that Undertaker had won't ever be surpassed much less reached by any superstar and that match was one of the best matches in the history of the sports entertainment. The Deadman should have no problem congratulating Shawn Michaels." King answered thoughtfully.

DX's classic theme, Break It Down hit as the roof figuratively came off the building.

"It is darn-near deafening right now in this arena!" King exclaimed as the fans exploded with cheers at the classic DX Theme, "A worthy reception for this moment."

"Your damn right it is King, I can barely hear you!" Cole laughed as Shawn and Hunter shot off their classic DX stage pyro.

"I knew it was gonna be this loud though after Shawn's big win last night over the Undertaker, it's safe to say these fans remember," King exclaimed.

"As well they should. I don't think I've ever heard a louder crowd, my god is it loud!" Cole added in amazement as Shawn and Hunter headed to the ring with more than their usual energy, clearly both men were very fired up and for good reason.

"In other words, this is a Degeneration-X reaction to the fullest!" King said with energy.

"Yes it is, my god.." Cole mused as DX did their trademark ring poses before setting off their pyro 4 times with their trademark crotch chop.

"Just in case you didn't watch my partner Shawn Michaels match against The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 26 last night I have to say that not only did you miss out on one of the best damn matches in the history of this business but you also didn't see The Heartbreak Kid win the thing and break The Deadman's streak." Hunter stated with a little smile on his face at the end.

Shawn posed a little for the fans as their cheering for DX only got louder, if that was possible.

"So mister Heartbreak Kid. Almost 24 hours after your huge win at Mania' can you tell all of these people here in Glendale, Arizona just what are you gonna do next?" Hunter asked his longtime friend.

"Hunter just what does it look like I'm doin'? I'll probably kick back and celebrate for a week!" Shawn laughed.

"I'm sure you will," Hunter said, laughing as well, "So right now why don't we just sit back and get this party started?!"

Before Shawn could respond, the familiar soul-chilling gong of The Undertaker sounded...

The Undertaker did his classic slow and steady walk to the ring as the fans boomed with cheers while "Graveyard Symphony" blared.

Shawn stared directly into The Phenom's eyes, unintimidated

Triple H had the same look in his eyes as well, He had a feeling that The Phenom would show up, just not this soon.

Once Taker got into the ring he took off his hat and raised his microphone to his mouth, "Shawn Michaels. Last night at Wrestlemania you defeated me, you broke my undefeated streak at Wrestlemania but you also gave me the best match in the history of my career in this business." he said with power and emotion in his voice.

Shawn smiled, nodding in respect as he let Taker continue.

"I have faced seventeen men before you and none of them were worthy of defeating me, even you weren't ready last year but you proved just how badly you wanted to win. You proved that you were unlike any other man I've ever competed against. In other words, thank you Shawn for giving me and millions of other people one of the best matches we've ever had." Once Taker was finished he held his hand out, wanting Shawn to shake it.

Shawn smiled, gladly shaking Taker's hand, before a question arose in mind. "Undertaker, I've been meaning to ask you this all night, but I wanted to wait for the right time." Shawn said, pausing for a moment to let the fans react.

The fans swelled with cheers for a moment before hushing with silence, having total attention on Shawn.

"Taker, I wanted to ask that with your streak now broken, was last night in essence the end of your career as it would've been for me had I lost? What do you plan to do next?"

Taker paused for a moment, just to build anticipation before replying, "My answer to you is this...This will not be the last time you'll see me in this ring."

"Well then I'll look forward to your next Wrestlemania moment, Deadman. It's more your playground than it will ever be mine." Shawn answered.

Hunter nodded in agreement before Taker left the ring.

Then Hunter signaled some stage craft guys to rain down green and black confetti as "Break It Down" played.

Shawn smiled giving the crowd his trademark pose as he celebrated.

Hunter joined in behind him with his trademark pose as well.

The crowd then broke out into a raucous HBK chant.

"What a night it has been for these two men, especially for Shawn Michaels!" King exclaimed.

"The emotional joyride this man has been on for the last 24 hours will be something he'll never forget." Cole added.

Once the show was over Hunter and Shawn made their way backstage.

Much to Shawn's surprise, when they got there, they found "Big Daddy Cool" Kevin Nash and "Razor Ramon" Scott Hall waiting for them.

"Kev? Scott? How the heck did you guys get here?" Shawn laughed.

"Vince called us in, let us know if we wanted to show up at the first Raw after Wrestlemania, and Kev and I gladly said yeah," Scott explained with a smile, giving Shawn a friendly hug.

Shawn gladly hugged him back. "Thanks guys, this means alot." He smiled. Kevin smiled as well. "Anything for you Shawn, friends for life man."

"That's right, thanks for showing up here guys," Hunter agreed, flashing the Kliq handsign.

Kevin and Scott smiled, flashing the handsign as well.

"I don't care if it's about Degeneration-X, The Kliq, or whatever. I'm glad that the gang is here," Hunter said, savoring the current moment.

"So am I, how bout you Scott?" Kevin asked.

"Of course I am," Scott agreed.

"Group hug?" Shawn offered.

"Why not," Scott said with a little smile before hugging Shawn.

"Count me in." Kevin grinned, joining the hug.

"Thanks guys," Hunter said once the hug was over.

"No problem Hunter. Let's head out to the bar or something. It's on Scott and me." Kevin offered as Scott flashed Shawn and The Game a big grin.

Shawn smiled. "Great idea man. Let's go." He laughed.

Hunter nodded in agreement.

The reunited Kliq then left together, piling in Shawn's truck as they drove off, eager to celebrate an awesome night.

The End!


End file.
